Clinging on to you
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Sasuino. A fanfic about how clingy Sasuke is. M only for a few parts. InoSasu, InoXSasu, SasuXIno.
1. Chapter 1

I was outside in the lounge watching 'Imido' on Ichijo's laptop. We sat really close to each other.But then Sasuke came out and saw us.

"Why don't you love me?!" He yelled.

I froze.

"I do Sasuke all we were doing was watching 'Imido'" I explained that was the most popular soap opera.

He grabbbed my wrist and pulled me to our room.

He put his head to my shoulder and got closer.

"I don't like you with other men only look at me okay?" He said troubled. "Okay." I answered.

He grabbed my elbows.

"Please don't be with other men love me okay?" He said "Okay." I said He dulled his eyes.

I went back outside.

I went to get a drink at our dorm cafe.

"Hey Ino." Ichizu said "Hi." I said I put my hand on the counter be put his hand on mine. "Ichizu." I said "Ino...um yeah so what would you like to have?" He asked snapping out of his gaze at me.

I ordered a slushie. I got one for Sasuke too.

He liked them.

Green was his favorite.  
I looked over to him he looked worried.

Scared even.  
He started scratching his forearm. blood gushed at after a few times. He always does that when he's scared I'm with a man.

"Sasuke stop that!!" I said rushing to him.

"Hn...Hn...Hn..." He whimpered scared.

"No boys." He said

"Okay I'm sry but I wanted to get you a slushie." I told him.

He fell to his knees and started scratching again.

"Please no more don't leave me." He begged. I fell to my knees too.

He dulled his eyes at me.

"No more. No men." He said still scratching.

He put his head on my shoulder. I told him to stop scratching I covered his wounds.

"Don't be with other men only me." Sasuke said

"There are too many men in the world to avoid them all." I said I wish I hadn't.

He looked scared at me. He reached for a kunai.

He pointed it towards himself.

"Stop no!! Sasuke!!! Please don't!!" I begged.

"Why don't you love me?!" Sasuke yelled.

I took the kunai away.

"Love me." He begged.

"I do Sasuke soo much." I said

"Hn...Hn...Hn..." He whimpered his hand was shaking.

"I won't be by men anymore for you Sasuke I love you." I said He calmed down. He made me sleep with him so he would feel better.

In his sleep he held on to my arm.

I made a substitution jutsu and went to the lounge cafe.

Izune a girl tied her hair up under her cap To look like a boy. It was her shift to serve.

"Yo!" She said waving trying to act like a boy.

"Not so loud if Sasuke hears you he'll think you're a boy. that I'm with a boy." I explained.

"Sure okay." She said still sounding like a boy but she wasn't as loud anymore.

"Don't you think you're boyfriend is creepy?? he doesn't come out of you're room unless he's with you he's waaaay too overprotective and all he wants is you ALL the time! He freaks out everytime you're by a guy and assumes too waaay much." She asked still sounding like a boy.

"Tomboy." I said

"You know it!!" She exclaimed.

"Oh hey I got tickets to 'Imido' yesturday wanna come?" I asked

"I'd LOVE YOU!!!" She yelled waaaaayyyy too loudly.

"If you were a guy." She said quietly after I put my finger to her mouth to shut her up before Sasuke woke up.

I looked to our dorm Sasuke was standing there.

uh-oh.

I groaned.

He went up to us.

"Why don't you love me?!" He yelled.

"I do." I said quietly.  
"Then why are you with this man?!" He yelled.

"I'm not a man I'm Izune." Izune explained with her real voice taking off the cap reavailing herself.

"LIAR!!" Sasuke yelled.

I forgot Sasuke never met Izune.

"Dude, I have BREASTS!" She yelled taking off her shirt to see her bra.

"Fake!" Sauske yelled pulling me close.

Moving my arm up so he could put his head to my side.

"Fake?! Why you little--" She started

"Sasuke their real." I explained.

"I have a V you idiot!" Izune yelled.

"LAIR!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why don't you love me?" He asked quieter looking deep in my eyes.

"I do." I explained.  
"Why do you love him and not me?" Sasuke asked

"I'm a girl bastard!!!" Izune yelled

"I don't love girls." I explained.

"I HATE anybody who tries to take Ino away!! Ino is MINE!!! Don't touch her!! I don't want you by her ever again go away!!!" Sasuke yelled gripping on to my waist.

"I'm not trying to take her away. but other guys are they love her lots there gonna steal Ino away and never bring her back!!" Izune joked,

"What the hell Izune?!" I yelled Why did she say that Sasuke doesn't like jokes.

Sasuke became really worried he whimpered and started Scratching really hard and really fast blood gushed out.

He didn't stop.

"Yo! I was JOKING it was JOKE!!!" she yelled

"See Sasuke honey, it was a joke she was kidding around okay?" I said

"Then why did you sneak out to meet him?!" Sasuke yelled still scratching. I put his scratching hand against my chest now my shirt was covered in blood.

"I'm a GIRL!!" Izune yelled

"I was coming right back!" I said

"No you love him!!! You hate me!!! You were never gonna come back you were gonna elope with this man!!!!" Sasuke yelled

"Was not!!" I yelled

"For the last time I'm a fucking GIRL bitch!!" Izune yelled.

Sasuke paniced he yanked his hand that I was holding out of my hand. and started scratching his forearm more blood came out. he fell to his knees.

"You have the Creepiestest boyfriend ever!" Izune yelled jumping over the counter to help sasuke.

She got bandages and tried to put it over the wound.

"Don't come any closer woman!!" Sasuke yelled at Izune.

He pulled me closer to him.

"At least you believe I'm a woman!" She mumbled.

She got closer to help Sasuke weither he wanted to or not.

She put medicene on his arm.

"Only Ino!! Only Ino can ever touch me!! Don't touch me!!" Sasuke yelled slapping her hand away and getting closer to me. She took another step.

"Stop don't touch me!!!" He yelled pushing her so hard she fell though the counter.

"I don't want you're help All I want was Ino its all I ever want!!" Yelled barying his face my side and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ow!!! you little that hurt!!!" Izune yelled.

"Go away never ever come by Ino again!!!" Sasuke yelled. Pulling me closer.

"Izune I'm sooo sry!!" I yelled.

"No!!! Don't love her more than me!!!" He yelled.

"She's just a friend!!" I explained.

"No!!! Love me!!" He yelled.

I tried to help Izune.

Sasuke paniced again and started scratching again.

"No sasuke!!" I yelled pulling his hand away.

"Why doesn't she love me? Why?" He kept saying quietly.

"I'll be a good boy!!! Please love me!!!" He yelled.

"Are you blind man?? She's Loves you to death!!!" Izune yelled.

Sasuke stopped he looked at her then at me. Then fell asleep in my arms.

The next day all Sasuke did was stare at me.

Everytime I walked to the door to leave he would scratch.

"Sasuke stop doing that," I said going in the bathroom to get bandages.

I fixed him up.  
"Why don't you love me?" He asked

"I do. Sasuke." I said I went to bed. He got on top of me and made a bridge I was the bottom and the space between his legs was a bridge.

"I'll give you my body. I'll do anything just don't leave me I don't care what you do to my body." He said unbottoning his bottoned shirt. I sat up. He took off his shirt.

"Sasuke I don't--" I started.

He kissed me. When he was done I tried saying I didn't want his body that I already love him he kept cutting me off.  
"

Sasuke--" I started.

He took out a kunai.

"I'll give you my blood!!! anything just don't be by those men and love only me don't love other men." He said he closed his eyes tightly as he tried to stab himself.

"Stop!!" I begged.

He dropped the kunai.

"You're not satisfyied." He realized.

"No I am." I said hugging him.

"I don't get it. Sakura always made me give her blood and my body." He said WOAH!

"Thats not what I want!! I love you, you don't have to give me anything." I said "Sasuke tell me what did do you mean by what you said

about giving Sakura blood and you're body?" I asked.

"She made me cut myself everytime I begged her not to be by men." He explained.

"Sometimes I'd give her my body for sex she likes that." Sasuke said "Sasuke..." I said quietly.

"Ino please don't leave me!" He begged.

I hugged him again and didn't let go.

I began to cry.  
"I'm sry." He said

"I'm being bad aren't I thats why you don't love me." Sasuke said

"I'm crying for you. " I smiled

He put his arms around me.

"Love hates me." Sasuke said

"But I don't." I said "Yesturday when I hit you're friend why didn't you try and hit me back?" Sasuke asked

"I would never ever do that." I answered.

"Sakura always liked to hit me when I hit her friends she likes to beat me sometimes for fun." Sasuke said We were still hugging I cried harder.

"I love you so much." I whispered into his ear.  
I

kissed him he got ontop of me. and returned the kissed he begged for entrance I quickly gave it to him. He explore my mouth.

Every inch of it.

Soon exhaugsted though.

"Come on I made some bento lets go to the feild." I said I took his wrist and grabbed the bento.

Next Chp. The Bento jealousy Sai??


	2. The final chapter

Clinging on to you

Ino fixed the bento up just like Sasuke liked it, rice balls with honey mustard on it with sushi, bread chop sticks, veggie and pork stew, and the complete the meal some candy and ramen. They were in Oshoto park, with full privacy. Their University owned the park so it was only for students, and most of them went home for the summer.

"Hahaha, Naruto would love this stuff, he likes ramen too much. Ino…can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked her gently. Ino nodded, Sasuke laid down and put his head on her lap.

"I shouldn't be like this right?" He asked hesitantly waiting for the answer. Ino took awhile to answer because she wanted to answer as truthfully as possible.

"You're perfect to me." Was all Ino said and all Ino had to say, Sasuke can tell liars from people who told the truth really well. Ino shot up in a jolt she stumbled because she shot right up into a heavy branch. Sasuke slammed his head to the ground. In seconds, they ran around holding their heads and fell right into each other.

"Hmm...what in the hell Ino?" He said holding his head as if it would fall off if he didn't; Ino's eyes grew large if her ears had wings they'd be in space. She giggled a sorry and explained she forgot drinks she quickly ran inside to go get them.

When she began to take a long time Sasuke became very worried and took 3 minutes to think of a lie to tell Ino to explain why he scratched his tummy raw. He got up and began to think the worse the minute he stood up he went back down in pain and worry.

"Hnnnn…nobody hurt her. She's okay…she's taking a light nap, will wake up in such a forceful manner because she forgot me and will never leave me again. Ever, yeah…" Sasuke said that sounded pretty good to him.

The truth is she ran straight into Sai and he refused to let her go until he found out why she's still with Sasuke when Sasuke needs help, professional assistance. No answer, not even heartfelt seemed to satisfy him. The fact Ino was shedding tears didn't quench his thirst to find the real reason even if it had been told to him time and time again. She got fed up, and demanded release immediately or severe pain WILL be brought upon him and his psychiatristass. Reluctantly though he felt it no threat he let her go. With sodas' in her hand it held no meaning she ran to Sasuke in tears. In that moment Sasuke seemed to have grown up 16 years than his former 3 year old acting self. With equaled his actual age, he held Ino tightly and without fail he found the answer to his question as soon as she was done crying. He knew Sai had something to do with it, Sai hadn't thought of Sasuke's real anger, because it hadn't surfaced to anyone. It fed his misanthropy in ways Sai hadn't even imagined…the dumbass.

**

Sasuke's rage seethed through all inches of his body and ordered instant contentment with no hold backs. He ran into the building unable to think or process anything until Sai was completely dealt with. Ino struggled to keep up with him. Sasuke drew his sword and all the running made Sai suspicious. And how suddenly they stopped caused him much alarm because it stopped too close to the door. Sai made himself ready for battle. Ino stopped just before the turn to go down the expensive hallway on her and Sasuke's floor, blood splattered along with the light directly in front of the door. Though it wasn't Sakura's floor she lived on the lower-middle class was screaming for Sai's life. In 5 minutes the battle ended but the verbal fight only began. It all ended when Ino heard a slap and came running down the hallway.

"Leave. Now." Sakura said hitting his chest doing no damage.

"Fuck. Off." Sasuke said for once since he was 12 holding his ground against…her.

"I broke up with you, and you still love me so you came after Sai." Sakura said as if she figured out Di Vince's Code in 3 seconds flat. Sasuke looked horrified, Sakura settled for a smirk.

"And I don't love you, Sai's the guy now." Sakura said twisted-like trying to be sadistic but having too much fun being plain mean no stern face about it.

After the shock on Sasuke's face subsided he laughed…the hardest in all his 19 years.

"Sakura…please…" He begged still laughing.

Sakura gained power from his supposedly so-sad-he's-crying face and told him she might think about it. She didn't face Sai, who for the record does not like her at all never did. So she thought he was jealous out of his mind; when in actuality thought she was crazy out of her mind.

"No…please….DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH, because you have it all wrong." Sasuke said harshly only beginning, pushing her to the ground. Sakura's face switched from cloud-nine top of the world to complete horrification.

"Within the 65 seconds I grew up, I thought, how the hell did I let you do this to me: Before I even came in the room you were talking constantly about other guys. You beat me, make me beg you because I loved you, you mutilated my chest times over, you'd cut me, tell me things that weren't true, started rumors to glorify yourself, hid me, mentally broke me into a way I thought I could'n't've lived without you, embarrassed me, yearned for me in too many ways until I thought I was bad that I couldn't meet all of them, and I realized I deeply…" Sasuke said looking up as if there was a beautiful sky and continued.

"Hated you, unforgettable, undeniable, uncontrollably, deeply detestation, such extreme excessive dispise, that I wanted to kill my self it was too much hate for me to handle, but you made me disguise it as a different reason, because it couldn't _please_ you. I hate you more than anyone's ever hated anyone before and you more than deserved it trash." Sasuke said leaving.

**

A month and a half passed since the end December fight. And Sasuke's resolution was to forget Sakura and Sai, and Ino's to dedicate everything to Sasuke since he already does that for her.

Valentine's Day:

Ino woke up smiling, a good hour before the more mature Sasuke even rose out of bed. She made him waffles! He loves homemade blueberry waffles, fresh homemade OJ, toast with jelly and butter 1 slice meshed together, a love poem that made his heart sore and put him on the highest cloud-nine and he stayed there.

_**THE END.**_


	3. Healing

**_Clinging On To You_**

A/N: Sorry, I reeallly didn't approve of how lazy I was being but here it is! Here's some background info: Sakura mental torturer of Sasuke until he was almost completly insecure and unhappy with any form of male. Also some hints of him having a sexual and physically abusive relationship. I didn't really tell you but Sakura broke up with him just to hurt him. Like a few months later, Ino comes into the picture, fixes him, so she thinks and now she has to work with the breakthrough of last chapter to make him completly healed. Thank you for reading!! The only thing that I ask is that you please tell me any thoughts on it, or how much you liked it (if you did) and suggestions are open.

Thanks! Now lets Get It On!

_If only you were here 24hours 7 days a week right by my side_

_Then I know without hesistation, without doubt, for a fact_

_My life would be a billion times more enjoyable._

From last chapter:

_Ino woke up smiling, a good hour before the more mature Sasuke even rose out of bed. She made him waffles! He loves homemade blueberry waffles, fresh homemade OJ, toast with jelly and butter 1 slice meshed together, a love poem that made his heart sore and put him on the highest cloud-nine and he stayed there._

Chapter 3: I need to heal you.

"Sasuke, I could've, I could've _hurt_ you! Or me!" Ino yelled as the apathetic young boy still clung to her arm. They were snowboarding, Ino was just about to slide down the skill-needing hill and out of no where Sasuke decided to tag along. They were miraculously okay at the bottom of the hill.

"Nuh, uh. I would never let you hurt yourself, not as long as I still have movement." Sasuke said, almost like a promise, to himself and to Ino.

"Sasuke that's all fine and dandy, thank you. Is that what you want to hear? Well, I'm sorry, but life won't let you keep it that way. Things happen." Ino said, surprised at the large sobs to follow. She had been tired of always having to apologize and ressure Sasuke at this point of when this happens.

"Why do you talk like that? That's what **_she_** use to say that to me, stop it! Stop it! Never say that--_please_." He begged, gripping his hair then releasing it slowly. "Don't..." He said before sliding down the tree.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. But, this place is dangerous, and I can't afford to have you suddenly making me worry if your okay by randomly holding on to me before I go." Ino whispered, thinking of how clumsy she was for not knowing he was bound to do that.

"Okay, then can we leave?" He said his face red and tear stained. Ino whimpered, she childishly looked around. Sasuke mistaked that for attitude and anger.

"I'm sorry. Ino I'm sorry for making you upset. I won't do it again." He said trying to hold her. She hugged him back, but he wasn't ready to let go, and Ino did what she knew was best for both of them. To just keep it that way until his arms went numb from resisting the pain of hugging her for too long.

"Our time's almost up here, but I think we can get 3 runs in it." Ino smiled, to Sasuke who was cheerful once more.

"Okay." He said holding her hand all the way up, and if you had ever done that it is probably very difficult to do.

Home:

"Ino! Ino, we were so good weren't we? We were good." Sasuke said hyper, he had been like that the whole ride home.

"Yeah, quite a team." She said exhausted, plopping body faced down onto the bed.

"Right." He said, he frowned, "Do you want to give you a massage? It was really hard today since your a beginner and all. I use to love doing this stuff. All by myself even. Then Sakura came, then you did then I never wanted to be alone." He said taking initiative on the body rubs.

"Thanks, but you know Sasuke, its sometimes better to--" Ino said stopping herself literally a second on time. He frowned turning his head sideways, "To what? Koibito (lover)." He said moving her banks out of the way.

"You know you look so pretty without banks." He said quietly forgetting that Ino had even spoken. "Sometimes its better if you tickle a person first!" Ino said charging at him and tickling him all over. They got a few kicks from the dorm next door, but they didn't mind. Sasuke softly leaned in for a gentle kiss. Ino accepted, yet teasingly made him work to get into her mouth. Before it became a hassle, she let him in, and he gladly took over her mouth.

Morning:

"That was fun!" Ino giggled, coming up first from the covers.

"Yeah." Sasuke said unable to stop smiling from the night before. "Ino-chan...did I cause you pain yesturday?" Sasuke asked slowly, not looking her in the eyes.

"Pain? Sasuke you haven't caused me any pain, ever. Your so perfect for me, I love you." Ino said, that was just what Sasuke wanted to hear. And none the less it was true, he hadn't caused any physical pain or emotional/mental turmoil.

"Okay, good." He said smiling before slipping back into sleep in her arms.

"Yeah, really good." ino whispered.

"Huh?" He said with one eye open. "Nothing." Ino smiled. Sasuke got up at that.

"No, **_really_** Ino what?" He said trying to look as serious as possible. "I just said "Yeah, really good." I didn't think it was a big deal to tell it again." Ino smiled. Sasuke slowly fell asleep again. Ino began to think, just about school and friends--then about yesturday in 8th hour when Hinata's face was as red as the chemical they were using when she found out Naruto was going to be her lab partner. Ino bursted out laughing.

"What?" Sasuke asked, tugging at her shirt, after her fits of laughter still continued.

"Remember yesturday...and the chemical...Hinata....Naruto....ohhh...hahaaha." Ino laughed.

"Naruto? What about him, what did you guys do?" He asked coldly, like the 16 year old Sasuke would, of jealousy.

"Okay, so..." Ino began just as any gossipy teenage girl would, making herself and Sasuke comfortable. Sasuke even laughed at it.

"Yeah, Hinata does that a lot." He smiled to Ino who was smiling back. "I know!" She laughed.

"Ino...can we just spend the day talking...you and me?" Sasuke asked innocently. "Sure." I smiled.

"Tell me about what happened between you and your last boyfriend." He said a bit worried, I could see that he was already reaching for his forearm.

"Gah, whats-his-face? He wasn't much to me." I lie to protect Sasuke and myself.

"Its okay, you can tell me...I'll tell you." Sasuke said, I sat up with my back to the head rest, and he laid on top of me.

"Shoot." He said, childishly making circles down my right side.

"Okay, well...I was in the 5th grade when I first met him right? Totally uninterested, it was the 6th grade that I started to take notice of him.....

_Years ago-_

_He was in almost all of my classes, except he took Band and I sang in Chorus. We were love birds, that's what everyone said. At first I just ignored it, to me I was just dating my best friend. Then on May 18th he asked me to The Last Dance of my 6th grade year. I said okay, a lot of drama went on in preparation. And he didn't stand me up, he looked fine, and he actually looked as if he had wanted to be there so my worries shut up. The whole night he kept telling me how beatiful I was, and things like that. Then...he told me he loved me."_

Sasuke flinched at that last part, he turned on his side and his legs began to fuss. Ino stopped talking,

"Sasuke lets go get ice cream." Ino said knowing his favorite type of treat would cheer him up.

"Go on." He insisted. And reluctantly Ino did.

"I said I loved him too, but I didn't mean it. He just wasn't...it. But at the time I thought I did, I was all a flutter, I told everyone in school I even bought blank teeshirts and had our names put on them. I doddled over every notebook and binder we had. I thought that, that would make us official. Like one embodiedment, I was wrong. I knew that GOD was first so the relationship between me and my boyfriend weren't like air tight.

Then came the 8th grade...

_"Ino-chan. Ino-chan, the new Theature Complex Irotoshi just opened come with me." I still remember his words. I thought it was sooo romantic, I even had fantasies about the night. And more or less they came true. I didn't get, I still don't get why I thought it was so romantic but It was to me in my head, and I thought it was because I loved him so dearly. We broke up off and on after that date though, I had about 5 boyfriends within my Middle/Freshman year. Because I was so accustomed to him, no other boyfriend felt right. And sometimes I would try and get us back together. We finally settled on a permanent breakup. I was devastated in the beginning of my Sophomore year. But, then I met you and here we are in College."_

Sasuke stopped moving, and he actually began to smile. "Yeah." He said, he had a childish look on his face. An accomplished one.

A/N: Hoped you liked it, next time the focus is going to mainly be on Sasuke Sakura and their past. Thank you for reading. Review please!

Love,

SnowyWolfe

GOD Bless.


End file.
